


Свобода выбора

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый свободен сделать выбор. Но вот каким он будет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kadze ( а, точнее, 風の女神 )  
> Написано для Натаниэль на на WK-fikhaton-5, проходившем на http://www.diary.ru/~WK-ficathon в 2009 году.

Телефонный звонок не дал ему досмотреть повторный показ пенальти.  
Кен ругнулся, покосился в сторону злосчастного аппарата и решил не вставать с дивана. Все равно уже поздний вечер, рабочий день давно закончился, поставщики тоже уже не работают, да и время приема заказов прошло. Позвонят завтра.  
Телефон не унимался.  
Ая ушёл в магазин, Оми наверняка уже спит – у него завтра какая-то контрольная в школе, Йоджи шляется неизвестно где…  
Телефон звонил и звонил.  
По телевизору пустили рекламный блок, и поэтому Кен нехотя поднялся с дивана и подошел к аппарату.  
\- Алло? Цветочный магазин «Дом, где жи…».  
\- Кен-Ке-е-ен!!! – радостно завопила в ответ телефонная трубка голосом Йоджи.  
Кен от неожиданности вздрогнул.  
\- Чего звонишь? Что-то случилось? – одним глазом Хидака косился на телевизор.  
\- Кен, приятель, забери меня отсюда! Я сейчас не смогу сам сесть за руль.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Кен себе под нос, а потом громче спросил: - Откуда «отсюда»? Ты где?  
Йоджи продиктовал адрес.  
\- Ты что, спятил? Я туда не поеду. Другой конец города! Возьми такси.  
\- Ну, Кен… - проканючил Йоджи - Ну давай я завтра с утра отстою твою смену в магазине!  
\- Завтра с утра ты будешь не в состоянии, - отпарировал Кен.  
Йоджи на том конце провода усмехнулся.  
\- Ну да. Ты же меня хорошо знаешь…  
Кен снова глянул на экран телевизора, а потом засопел в трубку: начинался второй тайм.  
\- Кен… - голос Кудо неуловимо изменился, его обладатель перестал шутить и теперь стал серьезным. – Я тебя очень прошу. У меня сегодня все срывается. И свидание и вечер… И выпивка тут дерьмовая…  
Хидака вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Как выглядит клуб?  
Слушая одним ухом объяснения и описания вывески, он дотянулся до пульта и выключил телевизор, чтобы не поддаться искушению. Комната погрузилась во тьму.

***  
В воздухе пахло сыростью. К тому времени, как он отыскал нужную улицу, начал накрапывать мелкий промозглый дождь.  
Черт, и почему сегодня Йоджи потянуло в такую даль? Такими темпами, они успеют полностью вымокнуть по дороге домой… Конечно, можно было поехать на машине Кудо, но свой мотоцикл Кен ни за что бы не оставил на всю ночь на улице в незнакомом квартале. Тем более, в таких трущобах. И как только Йоджи угораздило сюда забраться?  
Дома, каждый сантиметр которых разрисован граффити, выбитые фонари вдоль всей улицы, неприятного вида компании в проулках. Кудо он увидел возле телефонной будки рядом с вывеской бара, находящегося в полуподвальном помещении. Оранжевая надпись «Карамель», которую Йоджи подробно ему описал, слабо моргала на уровне второго этажа.  
\- Это ещё что здесь за притон? – с возмущением спросил Кен, как только Йоджи подошел к нему. – Тебе же обычно такие не нравятся…  
Насколько он знал Кудо, тот ни за что не отправился бы в захудалый клуб на окраине города.  
\- Э-э, нет, Кен-кун, ты не понимаешь… - Йоджи снисходительно улыбнулся, закуривая сигарету.  
Он уже, по-видимому, почти всю пачку выкурил. У его ног валялись окурки. Видимо, он стоял на улице, ждал, когда приедет Кен, и курил сигарету за сигаретой.  
Хидака почему-то почувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что не смог приехать быстрее.  
\- Мне раньше этот клуб нравился. Сравнительно дешевый и был близко от…  
\- Близко от чего? – Кен поставил одну ногу на тротуар.  
Кудо стоял рядом и задумчиво курил. Он так и не ответил.  
\- Мы едем? – недовольно прервал затянувшееся молчание Хидака. – Или ты все же решил тут остаться?  
\- Едем, едем. Конечно, едем… - Йоджи отшвырнул прочь сигарету и уселся в сидение позади Хидаки.  
\- Шлем надень. - скомандовал Кен, собираясь надеть шлем.  
\- Да, мамочка! – насмешливо ответил Кудо, не торопясь, однако, доставать шлем из сумки, притороченной возле заднего колеса. – Э-эй, Кен-Кен… - Йоджи вздохнул и повис на его спине, тоскливо положив острый подбородок ему на плечо.  
\- Ну что еще? – недовольно буркнул Кен, оборачиваясь к нему.  
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, какая она была?  
\- Кто? – вначале не понял Кен. А потом покраснел, догадавшись, что сейчас Йоджи начнет описывать ему очередную свою подружку. – Нет, не хочу. Поехали уже.  
\- Не-ет, ты не понимаешь. Ни фига ты не понимаешь. И все вы… Она одна такая была. Никогда не унывала, всегда была веселая… Такая смешная… - И Кудо усмехнулся, как будто веселье, подаренное ему той неведомой девушкой, до сих пор оставалось с ним. – Она была такая тонкая… Воздушная, как ветерок. Все время ускользала сквозь пальцы… - Кудо протянул вперед руку и уставился на раскрытую ладонь.  
Кен покосился на него. Волосы Йоджи пахли сигаретным дымом. Когда постоянно живешь с курильщиком, начинаешь находить этот запах даже приятным. Кен прикрыл глаза.  
\- Поехали. Потом про нее расскажешь.  
\- Знаешь, а ты похож на нее.  
Кен хмыкнул. Чего только иногда не услышишь от пьяного приятеля. Он поднял руки, чтобы надеть собственный шлем и вздрогнул, когда руки Йоджи внезапно обвили вокруг его торса, а потом скользнули под куртку, под которой у Кена была только тонкая домашняя футболка – он торопился, когда одевался.  
\- Кудо… ты чего?  
Тот, ни слова не говоря, прижался к его спине.  
\- Йоджи?  
Чувствуя себя немного неловко, Кен обернулся к нему. Кажется, Кудо засыпал, прижавшись щекой к его косухе.  
\- Шлем надень, придурок, - беззлобно повторил Кен, заводя мотор. – Сейчас уже поедем.  
\- А… Подожди, - Кудо разлепил глаза. – Останови там, на углу. Мне сигарет купить надо.  
Кен сделал вид, будто не расслышал просьбы за шумом мотора. На возмущенные выкрики Йоджи, когда они на полной скорости пролетели мимо магазина, он тоже не отреагировал.

***  
Высокая скорость, дорожные знаки и неоновые рекламные щиты, огни круглосуточных магазинчиков и полосатая разметка. Светофоры, фары встречных машин, моросящий дождь и восхитительное тепло чужого тела, прильнувшего к спине. Хотелось ехать так вечно… Вечно пронзать плотную тишину ночных улиц. И ему нечего было бояться. Все, что нужно, было с ним в тот момент.

Наконец, они подъехали к магазину. Кен заводил мотоцикл в гараж, а Йоджи стоял рядом и будто не знал, что ему теперь делать. То ли его окончательно развезло по дороге, то ли он действительно смертельно спать хотел. Машина Аи была уже здесь. Значит, он вернулся из магазина. Спит уже, наверное…  
\- Ну, пошли? – спросил Кен, закрыв подъездные ворота гаража и направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в дом. Йоджи, очнувшись от звука его голоса, двинулся за ним.  
У лестницы находился щиток с освещением. Кен протянул руку, чтобы выключить свет в гараже. Щелкнули две верхние лампы, остался только тусклый дежурный свет на лестнице. Кен шагнул к ступенькам, но и шагу не смог сделать – руки Йоджи снова обняли его, как тогда, на мотоцикле. Вот только сейчас в этом не было никакой необходимости и…  
\- Эй, Кен-Кен… - прошептал Йоджи. В голосе звучала странная насмешка. – Так рассказать тебе о ней?  
\- О ком, о ней? – в первую минуту не сообразив, спросил Кен.  
\- Знаешь, как классно она умела целоваться? – голос Йоджи звучал мягко, почти что нежно. Если не вслушиваться в слова, можно подумать, будто он сказку рассказывает. Или говорит о мечте. Недосягаемой мечте… - Губы ее были сладкие, словно мед. Такие медленные, жаркие… Нежный голос. Удивительный смех. Она просто чудо была, как хороша.  
Кен слышал его слова и начинал дрожать. Странные чувства в нем вызывал этот голос. Странные, потому что, несмотря на всю его мечтательность, в нем слышалась плохо скрываемая боль. И вот этой-то боли он не хотел даже косвенно чувствовать, не хотел знать… Потому что ему тоже почему-то становилось больно. А, может, это зависть была? Нет. Вряд ли.  
\- Не хочу об этом ничего слышать, - негромко пробормотал Кен, стараясь избавиться от объятий Йоджи.  
Все, что угодно, только быть сейчас от него как можно дальше… Ведь он ничем не сможет унять его боль, даже если захочет и даже если попытается.  
\- Куда ты? Тоже хочешь меня бросить?  
\- Нет, я… Черт, да отпусти, Кудо!  
Внезапно почувствовав накатившую панику, Кен попытался отпихнуть его прочь. Но Йоджи оказался проворнее, развернул его и прижал к стене, намертво сжимая его запястья крепкими пальцами.  
\- Сдурел? – прошипел Кен, чуть не приложившись затылком о стену.  
Тусклая лампочка освещала лицо Балинеза. Нет, не Кудо и не Йоджи, а именно Балинеза. Потому что только с таким лицом Йоджи ходил на миссии. Человек-которому-больше-нечего-терять. Потому что все, что можно, уже давно им потеряно. В глаза Кудо было страшно смотреть. Замерзшая страсть, разогреваемая огнем злобы. Остекленевшие глаза.  
Кен сморгнул, когда глаза Кудо оказались слишком близко от его лица. Честное слово, он даже испугался. И, испугавшись этой злобной страсти, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, отворачивая голову в сторону. Рефлекс. Извернуться. Сбежать.  
Что-то теплое и мягкое прижалось к губам, окутывая ноздри запахом табака, лосьоном после бритья, а сами его губы странным жаром. Горячим влажным жаром, который панически быстро разлился по всему его телу.  
Кен всхлипнул, стараясь даже себе не признаваться в том, что это могло было быть, дернулся изо всех сил, вырывая руки из ослабевшего захвата чужих пальцев.  
Следующее его действие тоже было рефлекторным: если на тебя нападают, следует обороняться. Поэтому он сжал руку в кулак, размахнулся и врезал Кудо по морде. Изо всех сил. Потому что не мог сдержаться.  
Йоджи качнулся, а потом плавно осел на цементный пол гаража. Кен минуту стоял у стены, тяжело дыша…  
Наверху моргнула лампочка. Кен вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что ее заслонила чья-то тень.  
Вряд ли. Но Кудо нельзя здесь оставлять.  
Посмеиваясь над своей непоследовательностью – сперва вырубить, а после тащить на своем плече, - Хидака взвалил Йоджи на плечо и поволок бессознательного приятеля в его комнату.

Кудо весил немало. А по нему и не скажешь… С виду – кожа да кости. Стиснув зубы, Кен дотащил его до комнаты и пинком ноги распахнул дверь.  
В комнате было темно. Свет фонарей просачивался сквозь щель в неплотно задвинутых шторах. Кровать, заправленная мятым покрывалом… Запах знакомого уже лосьона после бритья смешивался с ароматом табака и вишневого ликера, а еще только что купленной в магазине кожи.  
Ах, да. Сегодня днем Кудо ходил за покупками и купил себе кожаный пиджак – отсюда и запах. Впрочем, пиджак он этим вечером не надел вместе с парой мятых рубашек висел на спинке стула. Рядом лежали Cafe Cream; вишней пахло как раз от них.  
Кен сгрузил бессознательного Кудо на кровать, а сам осмотрелся. Для чего ему все эти вещи? Почему он покупает кучу компакт-дисков, но слушает радио? Почему тратит деньги на дорогую кожу, но оставляет ее дома? Практичный Хидака этого не понимал. То ли дело хорошие качественные кроссовки, билет на матч или поход в спортзал на снаряды. Это ведь полезнее, чем… Тут он неодобрительно покосился на дорогущие сигареты.  
Йоджи что-то пробормотал, и Кен развернулся к нему.  
На правой скуле Кудо, кажется, уже начинал расплываться шикарный синяк. Ну да. Рука у Кена тоже болела. Значит, вдарил он ему знатно. По-хорошему, следовало бы приложить что-нибудь холодное, хотя…  
«Пусть ходит так», - неожиданно для себя решил Кен. Будет ему уроком. К тому же, возможно, пару недель посидит дома – не пойдет же он, и в самом деле, клеить девчонок с такой физиономией…  
Кен осторожно присел на краешек кровати, вглядываясь в его лицо. Надо же… Сейчас Йоджи выглядел уставшим, спокойным, а еще… беззащитным.  
«До чего обманчивое зрелище», - подумал Кен неожиданно для себя.  
Он помнил Йоджи всяким… Ленивым к концу дежурства в магазине, сонным по утрам, когда он с трудом выходил к завтраку, обольстительно улыбающимся, когда у прилавка появлялась симпатичная девушка «старше восемнадцати» или даже женщины постарше него самого, сосредоточенным и безжалостным – в те мгновения, когда Кен случайно вместе с ним наблюдал последние секунды жизни его жертвы…  
Раньше он никогда не видел Йоджи спящим…  
Поражаясь собственной смелости, Кен чуть подался вперед и протянул руку. Его пальцы осторожно прикоснулись к подбородку спящего. Помедлив еще одну бесконечно долгую секунду, он подушечкой большого пальца погладил его нижнюю губу, легко сминая податливую горячую плоть. Неужели он действительно целовал его внизу, в подвале, всего пять минут назад вот этими самыми губами? Интересно, а девчонок он так же целует?  
Губы Йоджи шевельнулись, шепча чье-то имя. Кен от неожиданности отдернул руку и отшатнулся.  
\- Нет… Не уходи… Аска…  
Кен нахмурился, сам не понимая, отчего у него внезапно испортилось настроение. Из-за испуга или из-за разочарования? То есть, какого такого разочарования? Вот еще новости… Ему просто все равно. Безразлично. Кудо – бабник, это все известно. А то, что он спьяну полез к нему целоваться, означает лишь то, что он перепутал его со своей очередной подружкой. Только и всего…  
Дверь в комнату до сих пор оставалась распахнутой настежь. Коридор за ней казался непроницаемым сгустком черноты. Кен вошел в эту тьму, закрыл дверь за собой, оставляя Кудо спать в комнате, наедине с мстительно раскрытой нараспашку форточкой. Здоровый сон на свежем воздухе.  
Он прошёл пару шагов по коридору в сторону своей спальни, и чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности. Возле дверей его комнаты стоял, прислонившись к стене, Фудзимия. Он пошевелился только, когда Кен почти поравнялся с ним.  
\- Черт. – Кен понизил голос– рядом была комната Оми, а мелкому завтра в школу рано вставать. – Ты чего?  
Фудзимия, ни слова не говоря, посмотрел мимо него на комнату, из которой он только что вышел. И Кен как-то сразу догадался, чья тень ему померещилась тогда на лестничной клетке. Точнее, не померещилась.  
\- Хидака… - обратился, наконец, к нему Ая. Он помолчал и добавил чуть мягче: - Кен… Надо поговорить. Пойдем…  
Кен почувствовал, как кровь ударила в лицо. Господи, неужели Ая все видел? Нет, нет, нет!!  
Он попытался представить себя со стороны, точнее, себя и Кудо со стороны, и ему стало еще хуже. Хорош же он был в тот момент, притиснутый к стене, распластавшийся под Кудо, растерянный под его губами… Такими горячими… Необычными…  
\- Кен? Ты идешь? – окликнул его Ая.  
Они спустились на первый этаж и прошли на кухню.  
Будто понимая состояние Хидаки, Ая не стал включать верхний свет, ограничившись освещением вытяжки, висящей над плитой. Кухню залил мягкий желтоватый свет. Кен сглотнул, не зная, чего ожидать от молчаливого лидера.  
Ну, то есть, ожидал-то он многого… Но Ая, как обычно, выдал то, что от него не ждали.  
Кен думал, что сейчас его, как маленького идиота, начнут отчитывать, стыдить и высмеивать, однако Фудзимия заговорил не об этом. Он просто напомнил ему о том, какую жизнь они ведут. О том, что они вынуждены притворяться обычными людьми днем и нести правосудие, убивая Тварей Тьмы по ночам.  
Странным тоскливым и уставшим голосом было произнесено это слово «правосудие»… Почти уставшим, почти разочаровавшимся… Но нельзя терять надежду, говорил Ая. Даже когда надеяться почти не на что. Даже когда ты неуверен в завтрашнем утре, не зная, наступит оно или нет, нужно жить по справедливости, ничего не тая от себя самого, быть честным со своей совестью и не питать ложных надежд. У них одна лишь надежда и одна цель – отомстить. Если бы у них было в жизни что-то еще, тогда они могли бы выбирать между существованием обычного человека и судьбой убийцы. При этих словах губы Ая скривились, а глаза вспыхнули темным огнем. Жалеет он или наоборот рад своей участи? Или смирился? Кен так и не смог понять.  
\- Ты догадываешься, почему я все это тебе говорю? – спросил его Ая.  
Кен замер и поднял не него глаза.  
\- Мы не должны питать ложных надежд. Не должны обманываться и совершать ненужных ошибок. Не должны позволять иллюзии жизни захватить нас…  
Так вот, чем был тот поцелуй в гараже? Иллюзией жизни?  
Кен мрачно кивнул, признавая правоту Фудзимии. Он не должен был поддаваться. Не должен был мечтать. Не должен был себе позволять даже думать о…  
\- Ая… - прервал он лидера на середине фразы.  
\- Да, Кен?  
\- Я… Я постараюсь решить все в ближайшее время.  
\- Не просто решить, Кен, а…  
Хидака кивнул.  
\- Я разберусь в себе, обещаю. Как только будет удобный момент…Нам с ним нужно будет решить пару вопросов…  
Кен поднялся и вышел из кухни.  
Ая еще некоторое время просидел за пустым столом, глядя куда-то вдаль.

***  
Спустя пару дней – миссия. Простенькое задание. Имена целей и приговор уже вынесены за них; Вайсс – просто исполнители чужой воли. Йоджи, добродушно посмеиваясь, посчитал свой фингал стратегически важным в плане запугивания врага. Он ничего не помнил о случившемся.  
А, может, он просто своим молчанием давал понять, что не считает случившееся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим? Кен не знал, что и думать. Памятуя о разговоре с Аей, он присматривался к Кудо, стараясь понять… Стараясь понять себя.  
Он не достиг ничего, кроме того, что его повышенное внимание к собственной персоне было замечено самим Йоджи. Впрочем, вопросов тот не задавал, просто подмигнул поверх очков и улыбнулся, сжимая в зубах сигарету. Хидаке ничего не оставалось, как пожать плечами и отвернуться, но… До конца миссии его не оставляло видение этих губ, мягко сжимающих сигаретный фильтр, и воспоминание о том, насколько они могут быть нежны и горячи. Наваждение просто…  
После успешного завершения миссии, убирая бангаки, испачканные чужой кровью и кишками, в черный полиэтиленовый мешок и запихивая их в багажник вместе с арбалетом Бомбейца, Кен тряхнул головой, словно надеясь таким образом вытряхнуть из головы ненужные мысли. Помогло только жестокое к себе предположение о том, что он, вероятно, ведет себя, подобно тем девчонкам, которые пачками ложатся с Кудо в кровать. Наверняка после первых поцелуев они тоже подолгу размышляют о его губах… Отвратительно.  
Как ни странно, это помогло. Вплоть до следующей миссии…  
Фингал Йоджи уже прошел, и поэтому они без проблем смогли работать под прикрытием. На сей раз, им предстояло расследование в пригородном пансионе для дочерей богатеньких папочек. Совершенно закрытое для чужих заведение, куда было не так-то просто проникнуть. Очевидно, Персии пришлось постараться, используя всевозможные связи, и сочинить качественную легенду своим протеже, чтобы их взяли на работу.  
Кто-то убивал учениц пансиона, причем смерть наступала во время своеобразного жертвоприношения. Тела жертв обнаруживали поутру в школьном парке, среди потухших свечей на окровавленной траве. У всех убитых было вырезано сердце и обрезаны волосы.  
Кена устроили работать садовником – благо это место оказалось вакантным после того, как предыдущий садовник слег в больницу с инфарктом.. Он являлся свидетелем, который обнаружил первую жертву. У него взяли показания сразу после операции. В принципе, он мало чем мог помочь расследованию.  
Кудо стал работать преподавателем социологии в главном учебном корпусе. Прошлый учитель был принудительно уволен по собственному желанию из-за того, что внезапно стала известна его связь с несовершеннолетней ученицей.  
Кен считал, что Йоджи нельзя работать на подобной должности. В первый вечер он так и ляпнул за ужином: «Пустили петуха в курятник»… Оми засмеялся, Ая нахмурился, а Кудо с пеной у рта начал доказывать, что «только после восемнадцати» и «тем более, там даже все учительницы страшненькие». Потом он внезапно озвучил уже разлетевшийся по школе слух о новом садовнике, который приезжает на работу на шикарном мотоцикле, и очень очаровательно краснеет. Кен замолчал и покраснел.  
В последующие дни Йоджи составлял список подозреваемых, Кен детально обследовал места преступлений, Оми повторно исследовал полученные экспертами результаты анализов крови и соскобов с тел жертв. В крови их было обнаружено лекарственное вещество, которое имело седативный характер и, вероятнее всего, несло дополнительный наркотический эффект. Классифицировать это лекарственное вещество не удалось. Не удалось также пока узнать, каким образом ученицы его принимали.  
Во время перерыва на ланч Кудо обычно выходил в сад, чтобы покурить. Кен видел его пару раз, когда пропалывал землю возле шпалер с настурциями. Шпалеры прикрывали вход в уединённую беседку.  
За Йоджи повадилась бегать одна из учениц старшего класса. Юкико Кавахара, создание с волосами, мелированными рыжими «перышками», бесстыжим взглядом и настырным характером. Ее Кен тоже пару раз замечал в стратегической близости от Йоджи и мог только бессильно сжимать кулаки, наблюдая за откровенными приставаниями этой наглой девицы.  
Причин своего негодования он не понимал. Хотя, в принципе, чего тут не понимать-то? Ведь она мешает расследованию, путаясь под ногами и отвлекая Кудо от работы по поиску подозреваемых…  
Земля под настурциями была выполота настолько качественно, что сорнякам не осталось ни единого шанса на возрождение, но упрямая Юкико вот уже целую неделю не оставляла надежд заполучить сенсея по социологии в свои сети и вызвать его на откровенный разговор о ее, Юкико, чувствах. Йоджи отшучивался, отмахивался от нее и грозился сообщить директору о том, что ученицы не дают ему отдохнуть во время обеда. Но Юкико- тян лишь настойчиво тянула его в беседку, прося разъяснить ей подробнее тему сегодняшнего урока.  
Кое-как спровадив надоеду прочь, Кудо тоже ушел, так как перерыв уже почти подошел к концу.  
Впрочем…  
Стоило только Кену устало разогнуть затекшую спину, как над плечом раздался голос Йоджи:  
\- И долго ты тут еще будешь листья с цветов ощипывать?  
Кен, с покрасневшими враз ушами, удивленно развернулся – он не слышал, когда Кудо успел подойти.  
\- Что-нибудь… что-нибудь узнал? – спросил Кен, упорно пряча взгляд.  
\- Ага, - Йоджи посмотрел в безоблачное небо и выдохнул в атмосферу парка еще одну порцию никотина. – Узнал. У нее четвертый номер. Вполне неплохо для выпускницы, верно?  
\- Ты придурок!! - Кен сдернул с рук резиновые перчатки отряхнул их о колено запачканных в земле джинсов и собирался уже развернуться и уйти прочь, как он обычно поступал в подобных случаях, когда у его старшего товарища появлялось настроение пошутить.  
Йоджи поймал его за локоть, притянул к себе.  
\- Ей, Кен-Кен… - смешок раздался почти рядом с ухом. Хидака отчаянно подумал о том, что на нем надета простая серая футболка, вероятнее всего тоже испачканная в земле и намокшая от его собственного пота, ведь на улице жарко, в то время как Кудо щеголял в светло-бежевом костюме с иголочки. Контраст почему-то заставил его смутиться и отвести взгляд, а еще бояться испачкать хлопковую бежевую ткань. Поэтому он замер, в ужасе слыша насмешливый шепот ужасных слов: - Ну чего ты ведешь себя так, будто все еще девственник?  
Хидака рванулся прочь. Безуспешно. И ведь сейчас Кудо по морде не врежешь – это может навредить миссии.  
\- Здесь скучно, Кен-Кен! Давай, хотя бы расскажи мне, какой была твоя первая девчонка – и я от тебя отстану! – Йоджи, наконец, отпустил его локоть, и Кен озверело развернулся к нему лицом. Убегать расхотелось.  
\- Знаешь! …знаешь, что… Катись ты к черту, Кудо! С чего ты взял, что я буду рассказывать об этом тебе?  
\- Ей-ей… Да ладно, - примирительно пробормотал Йоджи, покусывая сигарету зубами. Серый пепел с кончика осыпался на махровые оранжевые лепестки ближайшей настурции. – Кстати, мне уже действительно пора. Позже поговорим…  
И он, как ни в чем не бывало, ушёл прочь прочь. Хидаке оставалось только потрясенно смотреть ему вслед, наблюдая, как его стройная высокая фигура неторопливо направляется в сторону главного здания по дорожке сада. Он держал руки в карманах брюк, ветерок поигрываля его прядями волос и распахнутыми полами пиджака - само воплощение беспечности. Разве можно было бы такому человеку доверить одно из самых самых незабываемых воспоминаний из собственной жизни? Даже… Даже если бы они у него были…

Мыли о нем… Постоянно. Что бы он ни делал, чем бы ни занимался. В мозгу крутятся фразы, произнесенные им, перед глазами стоят обрывки его движений. По утрам, во время пробежки, нарушая привычную кристальную ясность в голове, звучит его голос, смех. Хочется пальцами поймать этот смех прямо из его горла, ощутить, как он щекочет кожу, рождаясь в гортани. После этих мыслей подушечки пальцев зудят. Холодный душ после пробежки замечательно тонизирует и дарит заряд бодрости на весь день. Горячая вода теперь – враг. Струи воды слишком тугие, слишком упругие; они напоминают о его пальцах, о жаре его тела, они заставляют мыслить о запретном.

Наконец, их двухнедельное расследование подошло к концу. В деле оказались замешаны преподавательница немецкого языка, медсестра и второй завуч школы. Над детьми проводились эксперименты с целью исследования действия наркотика – того самого, на который Оми обратил внимание, когда проводил анализ крови. Ампулы с этим веществом обнаружил Кен, когда отправился в медкабинет якобы за пластырем.  
Что за ритуал выполнялся во время убийства, они выяснить так и не смогли. Узнав, что ее участие в деле раскрыто, фройляйн Цверг, японка по матери, пол жизни прожившая за границей, выбросилась из окна третьего этажа.  
Сложнее всего было добраться до завуча школы. Кену и Йоджи пришлось сражаться с его охраной, тремя довольно опытными телохранителями. И, пока Йоджи атаковал одного из охранников, а Кен пытался справиться с двумя другими, Цутиде Сеиджи удалось скрыться через потайной ход. Мало того, Кен, выглядывая из окна, увидел, что в руках завуч нес какой-то пластиковый дипломат. Сейф в кабинете был распахнут настежь, и что из него пропало – документы или деньги – было неясно.  
\- Блин… Где мы его теперь найдем? – пробормотал Кен, разворачиваясь к Кудо.  
Тот невозмутимо поправлял часы на запястье. Только по глазам можно было заметить, что ход операции тоже вывел его из себя.  
\- Плохо, что с нами не было Бомбейца. От его дротиков еще никто не уходил.  
\- Хм… - только и смог произнести Кен.  
На полу лежал труп охранника. Верхняя часть туловища была скрыта за ножками стола. Кен смотрел то на ноги, лежащие на ковре, обутые в ботинки с черной резиновой подошвой, то на Кудо, поправлявшего манжет рубашки и рукав плаща.  
«Он слишком опасен, - пронеслось у Хидаки в мозгу. – Все мы опасны, но… Балинез… Неужели для него все это – просто работа? Ведь он только что убил. Неужели к этому можно привыкнуть?»  
Кену для собственной уверенности внезапно хотелось видеть его угрызения совести или неуверенность, или чувство вины, а не такое вот спокойное равнодушие. Его спокойствие завораживало и заставляло чувствовать потаенный страх. Потому что своим спокойствием он напоминал королевскую кобру.  
Хидака боялся быть ужаленным.  
\- Балинез… - позвал он, нервно облизнув губы. Голос прозвучал хрипло.  
\- Да? – Йоджи поднял голову. Наваждение медленно рассеялось. Перед ним снова стоял тот человек, состоящий из света и орхидей, улыбчивый, солнечный Йоджи Кудо. – Ну что? Пойдем?  
Он развернулся, доставая из кармана плаща телефон – нужно было вызвать группу зачистки. А перед глазами Кен снова промелькнула та сцена, когда Йоджи шел, удаляясь от него по аллее парка… Внезапно возникло беспричинное желание схватить его за запястье с часами, развернуть и прижать к стене, разводя его руки в стороны, как можно шире. Чтобы не смог дотянуться до своего оружия. Чтобы стоял возле него так же, как тогда он, Кен, стоял перед ним в гараже ночью, близко, тесно…  
Осознав, какое направление приняли его мысли, Хидака ошеломленно опустил голову. Только не смотреть вслед. Только не поднимать взгляд – он все поймет, прочтет его мысли…  
Почти панический ужас … Что со мной происходит… Это кошмарный сон…  
Взгляд его упал на собственные ладони. Грубые кожаные перчатки, обтягивающие пальцы. Механизм с лезвиями на тыльной стороне кисти. Багровая кровь. Кровь совершенно чужого, незнакомого ему человека. Хидака уставился на свои руки, как на что-то чужеродное, не принадлежащее ему. Кажется, его начала бить нервная дрожь. Он понял это только в тот момент, когда его плечи ощутили теплые объятия. Скрипнула кожа плаща Балинеза. Знакомый запах, табака и одеколона. Кен закрыл глаза.  
\- …не надо, это пройдет, - шептал ему Йоджи на ухо. – Успокойся, все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо…  
Что значит «все будет хорошо», Кен не совсем понимал, но голос его успокаивал. Он не понимал, что происходит. Он не в первый раз убивал. Что его потрясло сильнее?? Внезапно увиденный и понятый контраст жизни и смерти или собственное падение?? Он носит чужую кровь на своих руках, и, к тому же, испытывает то, что его пугает…  
Хотелось нормальной жизни, или, хотя бы, ее иллюзии. Хотелось улыбок и беззаботных мыслей. Хотелось погонять на байке, так, чтобы ветер летел в лицо; хотелось пробежаться с мячом по полю, сбивая утреннюю росу с травы. Хотелось…  
Кен в последний раз вдохнул его запах и осторожно высвободился из объятий.  
\- Надо возвращаться. Не забывай, у нас еще есть свидетель…

Свидетель у них действительно был. Маленькая, хрупкая, худенькая медсестра. Именно она назвала имена тех, кто поручил ей делать инъекции ученицам. Она вела записи об их самочувствии, совершенно не зная, для чего это делает. Когда наблюдение за ученицами снималось, на следующее утро девочек находили убитыми. Что за странный ритуал проводился на месте преступления, она не знала. И вообще, она больше плакала, чем говорила, и даже весь шарм Йоджи, пущенный в ход, чтобы разговорить ее, пропал зря - девушка была слишком напугана. Спустя несколько часов, ее отпустили домой. Пару месяцев за ней должны были следить люди Персии, чтобы подтвердить ее невиновность.

Это становилось навязчивой идеей.  
Каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо, приходилось прикладывать усилие, чтобы сдержать себя. Чтобы не остановить его. Чтобы, чувствуя запах сигарет, туалетной воды и свежесрезанных цветов, не сотворить какую-нибудь глупость.  
Йоджи стоял у кассы, принимая деньги у покупательницы, говорил о пустяках и улыбался. Кен только что вернулся с вечерней тренировки. С растрепанной челкой над вспотевшем лбом, с мячом под мышкой, в грязных кроссовках, он стоял в дверях магазина и смотрел на болтающую парочку. Они отлично смотрелись вместе. «Красивая пара», – так бы он подумал, если бы встретил их на улице.  
Почему-то он ощутил жгучий стыд. Особенно в тот момент, когда Кудо посмотрел на него поверх головы покупательницы. Взгляд Йоджи замер. Кен оглянулся. В дверях магазина стояла Манкс. В руках у нее была серая бумажная папка. Миссия…  
По только что полученным сведениям, выходило, что у Цутиды Сеиджи сегодня вечером назначена важная встреча, которую он не сможет пропустить. Рудольф Штайнберг являлся временным управляющим филиала инвестиционной компании, которая недавно открылась в Японии. Он приехал из головного офиса, расположенного в Швейцарии, чтобы проинспектировать, как ведутся дела в дочерней компании. Рудольфу Штайнбергу совершенно незачем было встречаться с господином Цутидой, школьным завучем. Но, тем не менее, в записной книжке Рудольфа Штайнберга был записан телефонный номер господина Цутиды. И адрес одного из элитных ночных клубов. И время встречи. Встреча была назначена на сегодняшний вечер. А уже ночью Рудольф Штайнберг должен был покинуть страну.

Видеозапись закончилась, и в подвале вспыхнул свет, больно резанув глаза. Что за странная традиция, кстати? Будто они – не Охотники Света, а такие же Твари Тьмы, подобные тем, кого лишают жизни. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и есть, думал Кен. Возможно, они ничем не лучше, вот разве что Оми все еще может смотреть на мир невинными глазами.  
Оми сидел в кресле, и его взгляд был так серьезен, словно Цукиено вознамерился лишить Кена последних его иллюзий, заставить его поверить, что жизнь – не сказка, рассказанная на ночь, а кошмар, пришедший позже во сне. Кен понимал, что есть вещи, которые кто-то просто должен делать. И, если это будет не он, то найдется кто-то другой. Любого из них очень легко заменить. Умом он это всегда понимал. Но вот сердцем… Совестью… Это было трудно принять.  
Манкс раздала папки с подробной информацией по делу.  
\- Благодаря новой информации, которую мы получили от свидетельницы на прошлой миссии, мы смогли более точно изучить тот наркотик, обнаруженный в крови жертв, - произнесла Манкс ровным тоном. – Можете ознакомиться с данными исследований – они тоже подшиты в дело.  
Кен, любопытства ради, заглянул в папку. Привыкание вызывалось не сразу. Разовая минимальная доза действовала подобно афродизиаку, – дойдя до этой фразы, Оми чуть покраснел и нервно заерзал в кресле, Фудзимия равнодушно пожал плечами, а Йоджи со скукой пролистнул пару страниц. При длительном применении препарата, происходило нарушение психического состояния индивидуума, деградация личности, неадекватное поведение и внезапная агрессия. Действуя на клеточном уровне, наркотик, прежде всего, избирательно блокировал передачу нервных импульсов от нейронов к клеткам коры головного мозга…  
На этом месте Кен тупо уставился в текст, а потом поступил, как и Йоджи, пропустив выдержки медицинского отчета. Да оно и не надо ему было.  
Йоджи сказал, что с миссией они справятся вдвоем с Хидакой. Кен был полностью с ним согласен.  
Цутиду надо было устранить. И, если уже на месте подтвердится, что Рудольф Штайнберг тоже замешан в распространении наркотика, Вайсс было поручено ликвидировать и его тоже.

\- В клуб нас не пустят, - рассуждал Кудо, завязывая плащ. – К тому же, под видом официантов проникнуть туда не удастся. Я такие заведения знаю. Там видеокамеры на каждом шагу… Будем брать на выходе.  
\- У меня готов план прилегающей территории, - сообщил Цукиено, отрываюсь от экрана монитора.  
Кен подошел ближе, застегивая молнию куртки.  
\- Поедем на моей машине, - сказал Йоджи, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Покосившись на Фудзимию, он засунул сигарету в рот, но не стал закуривать в доме. Кен со вздохом подумал, что ему придется ехать с открытыми окнами. Кудо собирался курить в машине.

Балинез устало вздохнул. Они уже полчаса прогуливались неподалеку от стоянки ночного клуба, наблюдая за машиной Штайнберга. В машине сидел только один водитель; его хозяин до сих пор находился в клубе. Цутиду они так и не видели. Скорее всего, когда они приехали, он был уже внутри.  
\- Чего вздыхаешь? – спросил Кен.  
\- Пробки на дороге. Если минут за пятнадцать не управимся, до дома доберемся только к утру.  
Кен только недоуменно моргнул. Как Кудо может думать о пробках в такой момент?  
Чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор, Хидака неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- А что? Ночевать в машине или на автостраде мне не хочется. – Йоджи демонстративно фыркнул и щелкнул зажигалкой, закуривая очередную сигарету. Затянувшись, он немного подумал и произнес: - Вот что… У меня тут неподалеку есть небольшая квартирка… Мы можем переночевать там.  
\- Квартира? У тебя? – Кен захлопал глазами. – Зачем?  
Кудо, кажется, уже и не рад был, что предложил эту идею. Словно разговаривая с бестолковым ребенком, он заявил:  
\- Слушай… Кен-Кен… Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я приводил своих знакомых в комнату в магазине?  
\- Знакомых? В смысле… Девушек? – кажется, Кен, против своей воли, начал краснеть. Он почему-то совершенно явно представил, для чего Йоджи заводит подобные знакомства. – Нет… Не видел.  
\- Ну, мне же нужно где-нибудь с ними встречаться. Квартира у меня как раз для этого. – Кудо кивнул, словно ставя точку в данном вопросе. Потом неожиданно он как-то насторожился и подобрался, словно кот, увидевший мышь … - Вот они. Идем.  
Он отшвырнул куда-то в сторону недокуренную сигарету. Кен поспешно достал из-за пазухи бангаки.  
В сопровождении одного телохранителя к машине подходил Рудольф Штайнберг. Его сопровождал Цутида Сеиджи. В руках у Штайнберг нес тот самый пластиковый дипломат, с которым, как помнил Кен, тогда скрылся Цутида.  
Значит, сделка уже была совершена? Значит, в дипломате нечто важное? Он должен достать его, во что бы то ни стало.  
Первым делом, Йоджи вывел из строя водителя. Леска намертво захлестнула горло, но, вместо того, чтобы душить жертву, он просто свернул ей шею. Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшую оранжевым всполохом куртку Кена. Сибиряк метнулся к телохранителю Штайнберга, в прыжке занося руку для удара. Хищно звякнули выскочившие лезвия. Крик жертвы показался совершенно невзрачным; более отчетливо для его уха послышалось, как кровь веером мелких капель плеснула на сухой асфальт. А еще у Сибиряка был такой оскал, словно он из человека превратился в хищного зверя.  
Кен вдохнул уже ставший привычным металлический, ржавый запах крови. Сразу захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, но он еще не выполнил миссию, чтобы дышать. Краем глаза он видел, как Йоджи, нет, Балинез, захлестнул проволоку на шее Цутиды. Хорошо. Теперь – хорошо. Ему больше не удастся сбежать.  
Штайнберг в ужасе скорчился на заднем сидении машины. Когда Сибиряк склонился над ним, занося правую руку для удара, он выставил перед собой дипломат, пытаясь спастись от удара лезвиями. Рот Хидаки ощерился ухмылкой. Его бангаки перерубают даже сталь!  
Пластмасса треснула, лезвия прошили ее насквозь, погружаясь в плоть Твари Тьмы, прерывая ее жизненный путь на земле… Белый, похожий на сахарную пудру, порошок, облачком взвился в воздух, оседая на пятнах крови и розовея. Кен с удивлением ощутил странный, какой-то лекарственный запах этого порошка… Неужели?..  
Нет, вздор.  
Он отпрянул прочь от машины, машинально стряхивая с руки кровь и разжимая кулак, позволяя лезвиям скользнуть внутрь перчатки.  
Ресницы Штайнберга все еще трепетали, хотя, на самом деле, он уже был мертв. Просто агония… Хидака отвернулся. Он не хотел видеть во сне еще и это лицо.  
Он пришел в Вайсс за справедливостью, но не знал, что вместо отмщения найдет здесь свое наказание.  
Интересно, какие сны снятся Йоджи?..  
Смерть отвратительна и неизбежна…  
Леска туго затянулась на горле Цутиды, и Балинез сделал подсечку, повалил его на асфальт. Сеиджи упал навзничь, захрипел, вскинул руки, стараясь снять со своей шеи тонкую смертоносную нить, царапая кожу ногтями… Минута… Еще одна… Его лицо медленно посинело, лишаясь красок жизни.  
Кен заворожено смотрел, как Кудо убивает. У него кружилась голова.  
Капли чужой крови остались на рукаве куртки. Сегодня он был неаккуратен. Ничего, синтетика хорошо отстирывается…  
Он видел все, как в тумане – Балинез достал из кармана телефон, вызвал группу зачистки…  
Кену показалось, что он опутан невидимой паутиной, и ее нити сродни леске Балинеза – их не порвать, как ни старайся. Ему стало душно.  
Йоджи, фамильярно приобнял его за плечи и куда-то повел, что-то говоря на ходу. Звенело в ушах, и поэтому не было слышно ни слова. Ах, да… Миссия завершена, и они едут домой к Кудо. Потому что на улицах пробки. Потому что Кудо не хочет ночевать в машине, а метро уже закрыто. Да и не поедешь в метро в куртке, заляпанной кровью.  
На улице было жарко… Или это у него поднялась температура? С чего? Или тот белый порошок из дипломата… Надо сказать Йоджи. Надо… Сказать…  
Кен вцепился в рукава его плаща, не удержался и чуть не упал. Ноги заплетались. Он поднял голову и не смог произнести ни слова.  
\- Эй, тебя что, ранили? – с волнением спросил Кудо.  
Кен покачал головой.  
\- Поехали скорее, тут недалеко – дворами доберемся, так можно миновать пробки.  
Они сели в машину. Сиденья показались неожиданно мягкими. Кен с удовольствием откинул голову на подголовник. В его мозгу родился совершенно дикий вопрос. Интересно, а в этой машине Кудо со своими девушками когда-нибудь… Наверное, сиденья должны откидываться назад… Чтобы было удобнее…  
Кен засмотрелся на руки Йоджи, лежащие на руле…  
Жарко было неимоверно… Уже все тело горело… Они ехали минут двадцать…  
Ночная консьержка клевал носом в своей будке, поэтому они без проблем прошли через холл к лифту.  
В лифте Кен все же собрался с духом и попытался сказать Йоджи, что произошло на миссии.  
\- Йоджи… тот дипломат…  
\- Какой дипломат? – с подозрением покосился на него Кудо. Он и до этого уже бросал на него подобные взгляды. Еще в машине, когда Кен вдруг непонятно отчего улыбнулся, почти утонув в мягком сидении пассажирского кресла. – Что с тобой, а, Кен-кен? Ты словно напился.  
\- В дипломате был…  
\- Так, погоди. Мы выходим. Сейчас все расскажешь на месте.  
Лифт остановился, и они вышли на предпоследнем этаже. Пустой коридор с зеленой ковровой дорожкой. Больше похоже на отель, чем на жилой дом. Квартиры-студии. Довольно дорогое удовольствие.  
Три оборота ключа, дверь распахнулась, и Кен первым шагнул в полутемную квартиру. Отчего-то гулко стучало сердце…  
Йоджи захлопнул дверь за собой.

Окна с легкой тюлью. Свет от уличной неоновой рекламы зеленовато-синими всполохами освещал комнату-залу. Мебели минимум: журнальный столик, шкаф с зеркальной панелью, телевизор и музыкальный центр на этажерке в углу и кровать. Большая кровать.  
\- В дипломате был наркотик, - выпалил, наконец, Кен на одном дыхании.  
\- В дипломате? У Штайнберга?  
\- Йоджи… Я… Он…  
Кудо стянул обувь, подцепив один ботинок носком другого, прошел к стене и щелкнул выключателем. Вспыхнул мягкий желтый свет настенного светильника. Йоджи протянул руку и взял Кена за подбородок, бесцеремонно заставив его поднять голову.  
\- У тебя зрачки расширены, - констатировал он, внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза.  
\- Правда? – из-за его излишне серьезного вида хотелось глупо улыбаться.  
\- Правда. Ты сильно нанюхался этой дури.  
Кен дернул подбородком. Кажется, Кудо злился.  
\- Я не нанюхался. Просто случайно вдохнул. Что теперь будем делать? – Кен нервно хмыкнул. – Я странно себя чувствую.  
\- Не волнуйся, не умрешь, - буркнул Йоджи. – К тому же, если ты читал дело, то должен помнить, что привыкание после одной дозы не возникнет… Считай, что просто накурился травки, вот и все. Как ты… Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Судя по голосу, Йоджи был чем-то недоволен. Если, по его словам, все в порядке, то почему тогда взгляд у него такой серьезный и внимательный?  
\- У тебя здесь жарко, - проговорил, наконец, Кен, облизнув пересохшие губы. Он поднял руку и расстегнул ворот рубашки. Куртку он снял еще в машине.  
\- Нет, не жарко, - возразил Йоджи, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, он сделал шаг вперед.  
Кен невольно попятился и наткнулся спиной на дверь. Кудо положил руки по обе стороны от его головы, не давая двинуться с места. Наклонился к его уху. Прошептал:  
\- Знаешь, раньше мне хотелось, чтобы случилось что-то подобное. Но теперь мне это не нужно. Понимаешь, я больше не хочу так.  
\- Кудо, ты о чем?  
\- Не хочу, но как иначе у нас бы это могло получиться?  
\- Да что «это»? – переспросил Кен.  
Вместо ответа, Йоджи наклонился к его губам и поцеловал его. Осторожно, медленно, постепенно углубляя их поцелуй. Именно такими, как думал Кен, и должны быть поцелуи. Кен потянулся к нему навстречу, не желая останавливаться, не желая отпускать его ни на секунду; у него закружилась голова и почему-то ноги стали ватными.  
Но тут Йоджи сам отстранился, и Хидака медленно съехал по двери вниз, на пол. Кудо остался стоять над ним, прижав кулаки к стене.  
\- Нет… Не могу.– Он несильно стукнул кулаками по стене. – Извини.  
\- Что не можешь? - пробормотал Кен.  
Хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался, ну и черт с ним, что могут не понять, ну и плевать, что неправильно, ведь хочется же… У Кена от этого поцелуя крышу сорвало.  
\- Да ты же сейчас ничего не соображаешь, - пробормотал Йоджи, опустив голову вниз. – Потом… Утром…  
\- Не соображаю, - согласился Кен. – И пускай.  
На самом деле, он очень даже соображал. Просто что-то в нём изменилось. Что-то в нем проснулось. Что-то, что до этого дремало. Что-то, чего он ещё в себе не знал.  
Кудо отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Ванная – там.  
\- Чего? Ванная? З… зачем? – не понял Кен. А, когда догадался, густо покраснел, как не краснел еще, кажется, никогда. – Т-ты что? Я не пойду… - и, уже совсем шепотом, - … не смогу…  
Теперь уже настал черед Йоджи переспрашивать:  
\- Чего?

 

Кен, опустив голову вниз, пробормотал себе под нос какую-то несусветную чушь про «неудобно», «стыдно» и «придурок-извращенец, может, есть какое-нибудь лекарство, а он издевается».  
Йоджи внимательно посмотрел на него и потом, кажется, догадался, что донельзя смущенный Кен согласен будет лучше весь остаток ночи провести на коврике возле двери, чем пойти туда, куда он ему предложил.  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой, - произнес он, сцепив зубы. – Иди спать. Ты спишь на кровати. Я себе на полу постелю.  
\- Ага… - Кен, подумав и, кажется, чуть успокоившись, кивнул. – Кудо, помоги встать… Кажется, вид у него был немного разочарованный… Йоджи поднял дрожащего, сцепившего челюсти Хидаку, положил его руку себе на плечо. Кен задышал рывками, словно был тяжело ранен…  
Какой чудесный наркотик!  
Вместе они доковыляли через комнату до кровати. И где-то на пол пути выдержке Кудо пришел конец.  
Кровать был мягкая…. Рука на плече сжалась сильнее и уже не отпустила его… Объятия получились лихорадочными… Какой же он… Ему так хотелось, но он боялся… А поцелуи Кудо были жадные, они словно воздуха у его губ просили… Ему нельзя было отказать…

 

Йоджи проснулся от того, что яркий солнечный луч светил ему прямо в глаза.  
Просыпаться не хотелось, потому что во сне он видел Кена… О котором так часто думал, которого так сильно жаждал… Такого недостижимого Кена…  
Йоджи рывком сел на кровати и распахнул глаза. И сразу же снова зажмурился. Потому что… Потому что на его кровати недовольно завозился потревоженный Кен. Йоджи затаил дыхание, но Хидака не проснулся. Он повернулся на другой бок и сладко засопел. Кудо ущипнул себя за руку, но Кен не исчез. Йоджи глубоко вздохнул, впитывая в себя солнечный свет и тепло тела, лежащего рядом, и счастливо улыбнулся.  
Йоджи неслышно соскользнул с кровати и прокрался в кухню. Когда он проснется, наверное, захочет есть…  
Он сварил кофе себе и Хидаке, приготовил пару тостов, уложил всё на поднос, распахнул дверь кухни и продекламировал:  
\- С добрым утром, Кен!! Я тут завтрак приготовил!! Кен? Кен???  
Его кровать была пуста. Тёплое сонное тело Кена в ней напрочь отсутствовало. Йоджи огляделся, но в комнате не осталось ни малейшего признака Хидаки…  
На подушке остался только клочок какой-то бумаги. Йоджи знал, что там было написано. Он ведь сам не раз оставлял такие вот записки перед тем как исчезнуть из жизни очередной девушки…  
Хотелось запустить подносом о противоположную стену. Чтобы фарфор вдребезги, чтобы кофе стекал по стене, оставляя коричневые потёки на светлых обоях.  
Вместо этого Кудо аккуратно поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку. И только после этого с силой ударил по стене кулаком. Так, чтобы была кровь. Так, чтобы было больно. Так, чтобы боль в разбитом кулаке хоть чуть-чуть отвлекала от совсем другой, гораздо более сильной, боли… О которой ему никогда не забыть…

***  
Ну что? Ты этого сам ведь хотел, Кен-Кен, верно? Ты это получил.  
Он шел по улице и думал…  
Почему-то он чувствовал себя использованным… Поганое чувство.  
Но, тем не менее, он чувствовал себя использованным и грязным, несмотря на то, что наконец-то получил то, чего хотел.  
И…  
Еще одно.  
Кажется, чувство «использованности» происходило не из-за того, что произошло ночью, а по другой причине…  
Он шел и твердил про себя текст той записки, что оставил на подушке кровати. Последние ее строки.  
«… надеюсь, ты постараешься забыть то, что произошло. С самого начала все это было большой ошибкой. Надеюсь, мы сможем забыть о ней, чтобы она в будущем не помешала нашим дружеским отношениям».  
Да, он поступил малодушно. Но именно об этом и говорил ему Фудзимия…  
Сделать выбор. Не мечтать, не быть эгоистом, видеть реальное будущее, не быть слепым и прямо смотреть вперед.  
Он не видел их совместного будущего. Нет его. Продолжать его бессмысленно. Поэтому он и написал эту глупую записку. Он не смог бы объяснить этого вслух. Да и духу бы не хватило объяснять, почему его охватило то внезапное умопомрачение…  
Кстати, оно до сих пор не прошло. Но теперь он сможет держать себя в руках. Он уверен в этом.  
Так или иначе, свой выбор он сделал.

Йоджи тупо смотрел на клочок бумажки, вырванный из блокнота. Почерк Кена. Его мысли. Его чувства.  
\- Значит, хочешь, чтобы я все забыл, Кен-Кен? – пробормотал Йоджи, комкая злосчастную записку в руке. – Не дождешься. Я-то буду помнить.  
Впрочем, у него хватит сил притвориться, что ничего не было. Кен считает, что совершил взрослый поступок? Но выглядит все это так, словно он просто сбежал. Ничего… ничего…  
Время их рассудит.

Конец.


	2. Бонусная "глава"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спин-офф к "Свободе выбора"  
> PWP, NC-17, небечено

...Теперь пришёл черёд Едзи переспрашивать:  
-Что?  
Кен, опустив голову, бормотал себе под нос какую-то несусветную муть про «неудобно», «стыдно» и «придурок-извращенец, может, есть какое-нибудь лекарство, а он издевается».  
Ага, ну да. Есть лекарство. Верный способ забыться, а потом заснуть покрепче до утра. Самое верное лекарство…  
Кажется, если он ничего не скажет и не сделает, то бедняга Кен-Кен весь остаток ночи просидит в прихожей на коврике.  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой, - произнес он, сцепив зубы. – Иди спать. Ты спишь на кровати. Я себе на полу постелю.  
\- Ага… - Кен, подумав, кивнул– Кудо, помоги дойти… А то трудно…  
Едзи сквозь зубы процедил ругательство и отвернулся. Ему бы и самому надо было как-то успокоиться. Ничего, у него выдержки побольше. Не то, что у бедняги Кен-Кена, который по случайности нанюхался этого порошка.  
Пара секунд… Все, он спокоен.  
Поднял вздрагивающего, сцепившего челюсти Хидаку, положил его руку себе на плечо. Кен дышал рывками, словно тяжело раненый.  
Какой чудесный наркотик!  
Вместе они доковыляли до кровати. Где-то на полпути выдержке Кудо пришёл конец.  
Рука на плече сжалась сильнее и уже не отпустила его. Объятия получились лихорадочными.  
Какой же ты… Хочешь, но боишься… А поцелуи у тебя жадные… И стоны такие одуряющие…  
Едзи знал, что нужно было Кену, но ему так хотелось подразнить его хоть на секунду подольше…  
Одежда полетела на пол…  
\- Стой, не так. Дай я сам…  
Послышалось обиженное хмыканье. Но это не обида. Это просто, чтобы скрыть смущение. И откуда оно сейчас, в таком-то состоянии?  
В прикроватной тумбочке было все необходимое. Девушки у Кудо бывали с самыми разными пристрастиями; некоторые отваживались даже на скорее рискованные эксперименты.  
\- Перевернись… Расслабься…  
Вместо этого Хидака нервно засмеялся.  
Смех этот вымученный почему-то заводит. Ну чего он ржет? Будто старается раззадорить его еще сильнее…  
Он осторожно коснулся его пальцами… Не такой уж он профессионал во всем, как любит рассказывать другим. Давящая тишина в комнате… Все ли он делает правильно? Этот же ничего не скажет. Почему молчит?  
Внезапно Кен всхлипнул, выгибая спину…Ах, вот значит как?  
Словно испугавшись собственной реакции, он тут же зажался, скомкал в кулаках простынь, и задышал как после нескольких километров непрерывного бега.  
Его губы что-то шепчут… Что?.. Зовет по имени. Его зовет.  
Не бойся, малыш. Неужели ты не понял, что ты не один, что мы сейчас вдвоем? Это не то, что я делаю с тобой, это то, что мы делаем вместе…  
Сейчас ты похож на незнакомца. Глаза шальные, темные прядки волос надо лбом взмокли. Шепчет что-то невнятно, будто просит то ли остановиться, то ли быстрее, а, может и то и другое одновременно – не понять. Да он и сам сейчас себя не понимает.  
Из-за наркотика он не различает боли и удовольствия – все смешалось в тяжелую сеть тактильных ощущений, опутав его с головы до ног. Ему оставалось только стонать, но он усилием воли сдерживался из последних сил.  
А Едзи уже тоже не мог ждать. И так уже слишком долго ждал. Не один день. Не один месяц. Полуребенок-полувзрослый, юный убийца с чистой совестью, наивный и таинственный, засел у него в голове практически сразу, с первой встречи. Вот только во время первого знакомства он еще не понял, что означают эти мысли. Осознание потом пришло, гораздо позже.  
И вот сейчас, наконец… Сейчас. Он в его кровати, так случайно, внезапно, неожиданно.  
Кудо не смог отказаться от этого нечаянного подарка Судьбы. Не смог. И не отказался.  
\- Не-е-ет… Не там. Еще…  
Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Он не сможет ускользнуть так легко. Придется немного подождать, Кен-Кен.  
Чертова кровать слишком мягкая, прогибается под весом их тел, а ему снова нужно к тумбочке, где там этот дурацкий целлофановый … Вот он!  
Кен перевернулся на спину и наблюдал за ним из-под челки. Он тяжело дышал, вздрагивал и кусал губы. Кажется, еще немного, и ему будет наплевать на всякие «неудобно» и «стыдно», и он просто возьмет себя рукой и сделает все сам. Кудо вовремя отодвинул его руку в сторону. Сплетая свои пальцы с его, он насмешливо прошептал :  
\- Тебе придется попросить.  
Видимо, при мысли о «попросить» в мозгах у Хидаки случился какой-то переклин. У него кровь вскипела, стоило ему только подумать об этом, но он еще пытался бороться сам с собой. А Кудо действительно ждал и совсем ничего не делал. Каждая последующая секунда тончайшей золотой иглой прикасалась к оголенным нервам, и, наконец, Кен не выдержал пытки. Прикрыв глаза, он прошептал «пожалуйста…», и его голос сорвался в стон, экстатическая дрожь сотрясла все тело. Он отвернул лицо в сторону и зажмурился. Ещё раз попросить он уже не сможет.  
Кудо пытался быть осторожным. Недолго, но честно пытался.  
Но при первых же его движениях, спутав боль с удовольствием, а, может, и именно из-за нее потеряв последний рассудок, Кен вскрикнул, подался бедрами вверх, забирая его в себя, задавая ритм для них обоих. Стало так глубоко и горячо, а от его стонов еще и настолько жарко, что здравомыслие покинуло мозг Едзи уже после первых трех минут.  
Ни одного из них не хватило надолго. И ни один из них этому не удивился.  
Принятие душа можно было бы причислить к подвигу, но хотелось чистоты, особенно после миссии.  
В душе…  
Хм.  
Спустя полчаса Едзи был выжат, как лимон, но почему-то очень счастлив. Они дошли с Кеном до кровати и уснули, едва накрывшись одеялом. Постелить себе на полу Кудо как-то позабыл. Да и кровать у него была все же удобной.  
Он уснул, переплетя его руки со своими.  
Во сне он впервые за долгое время почему-то улыбался.


End file.
